One type of conventional information providing device displays an icon and a group icon including multiple icons on a single first screen (see Patent Literature 1, for example). When a user selects a group icon, the information providing device switches a first screen to a second screen and multiple icons included in the group icon are displayed on the second screen. The group icon can manage and organize icons in a hierarchy.